A Ladies Man and Laslow
by WritesWithQuill
Summary: A series of support conversations between Kaze and Laslow.
1. C-Support

_Disclaimer:_ _The Fire Emblem series and the characters used in this story belong to Nintendo and IS, only the story here is mine (surprise, surprise!)._

 _This takes place during Revelations because it wasn't until about halfway through writing that I remembered the two could even meet in Conquest, although there are absolutely no spoilers for either game. There are also a lot of references to Awakening too, though (in my opinion) no spoilers for that either._

 _The T rating is more for safety than anything else since there are some sexual references and the like; really if you've played the games, you know what to expect._

 _This was originally only a set of C-A supports but about halfway through the B I decided 'why not write an S and see how it turns out?'. It turned out pretty damned good. So, this fic can stand as a series of C-A supports much like any of the supports in the game and if you don't want to read an S support, you don't have to, it's not going to take away from the story if you don't. But, there is a gay S support to round everything off at the end of this for those who might be interested._

 _All that being said, it's probably obvious that this is all written already and I'll be updating it on a Saturday at some point for the next few weeks._

 _So, please enjoy! And if you do, like, review, follow, what have you; come follow me on Twitter too if you like (WritesWithQuill). Also, please check out my other stuff on my profile: there's a few other Fire Emblem fics I wrote a couple of years back and a handful of more recent Zelda ones that I loved writing._

 _Anyway, I've rambled long enough, enjoy!_

* * *

A Ladies Man and Laslow

 _C-Support_

A quick flick of the wrist and extension of the arm before carefully opening out a cupped hand like a blooming flower…

It seemed that, no matter how hard he tried, Laslow just couldn't perfect that one move.

Once again, he messed up; his movements jagged instead of elegant, his arm bent at the elbow instead of straight like an arrow. He could imagine a harsher teacher breaking his elbow to ensure it stayed straight. Instead, his mother had simply crouched behind the young boy and glided his arm into place, opening his hand out with hers until he got the hang of it and she let him go.

The difference between dancing with and without her then was much like the difference between riding a bike with and without stabilisers. Now it was like he had learnt to ride a bike and thought he was capable of managing a unicycle without her help.

Alone in a dark forest, long after the rest of the army had gone to their beds, Laslow sighed, straightened his back and started the dance again.

Many people – even some of the soldiers fighting for Corrin – would have been afraid to be out alone so late at night, and barely any of them would have dared entered the forest. So, Laslow had the whole place to himself and the handful of nocturnal animals who flitted by on occasion, seemingly bent on tripping the dancer up.

At the base of the great oak tree that sheltered the clearing he was dancing in, he'd stuck his sword in the soil, lighting a candle in front of it to reflect back the light. More than just a light source, it also provided him a point of reference to focus on. Taller than his mother's grave and shorter than her herself, the sword was a crude imitation of her at best and twice as lonely as dancing before her grave had been.

Once again he reached the point in his dance where he performed that move – several years ago he'd been so good at it – and once again his elbow stuck out just a little too much, his fingers not quite opening the way they used to.

"Dammit!" He muttered, moving back to his starting position again, rolling his shoulder in his socket and straightening out his arm just to prove that he could. Three wars had hardened his muscles and provided him with almost as much physical damage as psychological; his arm was nowhere near as flexible as it had been the first time he'd perfected the move.

It didn't help that the dance had been choreographed and performed for him by a woman. His mother's long and elegant arm shaped the move with no trouble; his on the other hand…

"Okay, this time… this is the one…" Laslow stood tall in his starting position again, eyes on his sword as he breathed deeply, steadying himself. "And a one, and a two…"

After just one full spin, Kaze approached on silent feet from opposite the tree, his arms full of fruits and vegetables from the nearby village. He watched Laslow perform for a few seconds, mesmerised by his movements.

Laslow had only joined Corrin's forces after the last battle, so Kaze hadn't had the proper opportunity to introduce himself nor get a good read on the mercenary. About all he knew of him from gossip around the Astral Realm was that the guy loved tea and women.

And that he clearly wasn't from Nohr.

That he hadn't heard from the rumours. No, as Kaze watched him continue to dance an incredibly intricate and graceful dance, his suspicions that Laslow wasn't from Nohr grew. The man danced as he fought – far too well for someone of his age and with a distinct not-from-here style. He danced and fought like a man who couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Then he stretched his arm out in what was obviously meant to be an incredibly graceful pause from all the spinning; one which looked as though he could be presenting a flower from within the palm of his hand to the audience. Instead it looked somewhat jagged as his elbow remained bent even after his arm was fully extended and his fingers had fluttered open.

"Gods!" Laslow yelled, bringing his arm back in. "Why can't I get this right?!"

"Perhaps holding something in your palm would help keep your arm straight?" Kaze suggested, offering him a plum from the pile of food in his arms.

Laslow turned to face him slowly before jumping back and letting out a surprisingly shrill scream. Shocked, Kaze let out a scream of his own that was far less shrill, dropping the food in his arms in surprise. Above them, a pair of owls flew angrily from the branches of the oak.

"Good Gods, man!" Laslow said as he rested a hand on his chest. "Don't creep up on a man dancing like that! … Oh Gods, how long were you watching me dance?"

"Only a moment-" Kaze started to say, recovering himself.

"Oh, this is just so embarrassing. I, I should go find a hole and-"

"I thought it was rather good." Kaze offered as he began to pick up the food.

"The fact that you thought it was good doesn't make it any less embarrassing." Replied Laslow, rubbing his shoulder.

"Have you sustained some sort of injury to your shoulder that might prevent you from achieving the effect you want with that last move?" Asked Kaze from his kneeling spot on the floor as he gathered up the dropped produce.

"That's what I'm beginning to suspect. When you've fought as much as I have, it's only natural to-" The dancer stopped himself short, looking down at the man before him. "No, wait, why are you asking me? Why are you even _here_?"

The ninja stood up with all the fruit and vegetables once again in his arms. "I was passing through on my way back to the Astral Realm."

"Really?" Laslow asked with suspicion. "Why are you coming through the forest to do that when it's far easier to get back to the Realm town side?"

"Ah," Kaze looked away, now the embarrassed one. "I was being followed by women. Coming into the forest was the best way to get away from them."

"You were… you were running away… from women…"

"Indeed." Kaze regarded Laslow carefully. He seemed to have recovered from his embarrassment at least, but now there was a new look in his eye.

"Did the lovely ladies give you all the fruit in your arms?" He asked, acknowledging the food Kaze was carrying for the first time.

"Indeed."

Laslow winked. "What did you give them that made them want chase after you for more?"

"Laslow..." Said Kaze seriously. "Your attempts to flatter the opposite sex are well known. As are your failures with them."

"Hey, that's not-"

"But your abilities as a dancer are kept as well hidden as your past."

"Wait, you've looked into my past?" Laslow pulled his sword from the soil.

"I look into everyone's past. It is a duty I perform to ensure that Lord Corrin isn't in any danger."

"You think I would harm Lord Corrin?" He asked incredulously.

"I think your skill with a blade is far better than it should be for someone of your age. Someone as skilled as you are is a valuable ally, and a fearsome foe." Kaze narrowed his gaze. "As a retainer of Lord Corrin, I simply wish to ensure that you are on our side."

"Well, I could have told you - as a retainer of Lord Xander - that my allegiance lies with him. I go wherever he takes me."

They stood together for a tense couple of moments, Laslow's blade low in his hand.

Finally, Kaze sighed. "I believe we have exhausted all line of conversation for tonight."

"Wait," Laslow called after him as he started to move away, his eyes on the fruit in Kaze's arms. "Was all that really a gift from a woman?"

"Several women."

"Teach me."

"What?" Kaze asked in surprise as he looked at the earnest man before him.

"Teach me how you're so good with women."

"There's nothing for me to teach, I do not know how I do it."

"How can you not know?" Laslow smiled at him. "C'mon, you must do something. Flash them a grin and ask them to tea?"

"This conversation is over, Laslow." Kaze started off in the direction of the Astral Gate again.

"Wait, Kaze!" The ninja disappeared into a non-existent haze right before Laslow's eyes. "Damn ninjas…"


	2. B-Support

A Ladies Man and Laslow

 _B-Support_

It was several days later when Laslow saw Kaze going into town again.

The two of them hadn't spoken to each other after the night in the forest, but it was safe to say they had both been keeping an eye on one another. The ninja was far better at keeping watch without being seen, but Laslow always knew he was there, watching him as he spared against his liege or Odin. Laslow, on the other hand, settled for simply following from a distance as he watched Kaze help people in the army seemingly out of nothing more than the kindness of his heart.

Many of the women in the army seemed to flock to the guy, yet he didn't seem to notice nor care for their advances. It infuriated Laslow to see someone such a natural with women do nothing to make use of his talents.

It wasn't so much that Laslow wanted to have lain with every woman, nor really that he wanted to flirt outrageously with them all; it was more a case of him earning his confidence through his interactions with the opposite sex. His mother had broken him from his shy cage back in his true world by encouraging him to flirt – she seemed to think it was a good idea at the time. And even when she saw him as just another philanderer when he went back to his past, Laslow didn't stop his flirtatious advances. He'd never admit that they were what gave him his confidence to dance, to smile and feign perfection amongst his fellow soldiers.

Confidence in himself was what Laslow decided he needed to pull off that one move that still eluded him.

And what better way for him to earn his confidence with women than to follow behind and learn from the ninja whose luck with women had allowed the army to eat well for the last week?

So, when Kaze left the Astral Realm alone almost a week after they last spoke, Laslow was close behind – sneaking rather obviously on silent dancer's feet.

It was a little after noon when the ninja left for town, so many people were happily going about their day to day business as he walked down the market street. Many women flocked to him almost as soon as he appeared in the village, thanking him for helping them with this or that. Some of the men even thanked him and offered him free produce from their stalls.

Laslow watched with growing envy as Kaze refused advances from this woman or the other, even from the occasional man. The mercenary would have given anything to be in the ninja's position, even just once. The opportunity to improve his confidence, to ask someone out for tea and not be turned down… It was all he wanted, all he needed to improve his dancing again.

And it was all he could do not to tackle the ninja when he tried to turn down the produce. Coffee beans, fresh fruit and vegetables, a bolt of red cloth that Selena would have killed for, a sword so intricately designed Odin would have had a fit trying to name it; Kaze turned them all down, wanting nothing more than the knowledge that he had helped people in need.

Thankfully, the townspeople weren't taking no for an answer and pushed their produce into Kaze's arms even as they began to fill. Laslow watched from behind a jewellers, finally understanding where all their new provisions came from and how Anna kept her pockets well lined by selling the extras.

Just as Kaze started to disappear around a corner – followed closely by adoring villagers – Laslow stood to follow after him; only to be struck in the face by the jewellers door as he tried to dash past.

"Argh!" He groaned as the woman opening the door came out.

"Oh Gods! I'm _soo_ sorry!" She exclaimed, as she looked him over. Laslow paid her little attention as he strained to see Kaze, frustrated that he'd disappeared from his line of sight.

"That's quite alright, miss." Laslow said as he looked over her head. "I've been hurt by worse. If you'd excuse me…"

The dancer tried to push past her, but she held his arm to stop him, forcing him to look at her for the first time. He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. Mousey haired, freckled and small busted, her brown eyes were large and apologetic, and Laslow could have sworn there was a hint of a dimple at her cheek.

"Please, there must be some way I can apologise to you." The girl said, looking up at him with those apologetic eyes.

"…How about tea sometime?" Laslow winked with a smile.

The girl looked away uncomfortably. "Well, I own this jewellers, perhaps you want something from here?"

"So, no tea then?" Laslow couldn't say he was surprised as looked back in the direction Kaze had disappeared, hoping to catch a glimpse of green.

"… I know! I have a bracelet that I just can't- I mean, a beautiful bracelet that everyone wants! I'll give it to you, no charge!"

"That's quite alright, miss. I can't-" The girl let go of his arm and dashed into the store. Laslow sighed as he waited, watching as a large group of villagers began to come back around the corner.

"Here." The girl appeared before him again, offering him a slightly tarnished looking bracelet with an odd cut gem in the centre. "Give this to a lucky lady!"

"I was asking you out to tea, you really think I have a lady to offer this too?" He mumbled under his breath as he took the bracelet from her.

"Hum?"

"Oh, nothing." Laslow beamed at her, dropping her a wink. "Thank you for this, I'm sure it must pain you to part from it for free."

"Think nothing of it." The girl bowed and ducked back into her shop before he could even say goodbye.

Sighing, the dancer looked at the bracelet again before putting it in his pocket and darting off to look for Kaze. _Perhaps Severa would like it_ , Laslow thought as he ran.

Frustrated, Laslow finally arrived at the edge of town - the place that Kaze must have disappeared to. There was no sign of the man, but the dancer knew he'd passed by – the group of scorned villagers were evidence enough. Pushing past the villagers, he ran into the forest just beyond town, the forest he'd been practicing in before.

There was still no sign of him as Laslow reached the oak tree, but he knew he was there; he could sense the presence of someone watching him. Scanning the clearing carefully, Laslow began to draw his sword on the sly, waiting.

Finally, almost as he finished his scanning circle, Laslow drew his sword, holding it in a straight arm – no bent elbow – against the throat of the ninja just paces to his left.

"Kaze." Laslow said evenly as the ninja revealed himself and the copious amount of produce in his arms.

"Laslow." Kaze said with a sigh, moving out of reach of the sword. "Care to explain why you were following me through town?"

"Lord Corrin doesn't want anyone leaving the Realm alone, I volunteered to track you down after you left." Laslow sheathed the sword.

"Strange, Lord Corrin said nothing of this new rule when I asked him if he wanted to accompany me into town this morning." Kaze glared over his bundle.

"Did I say Lord Corrin? I meant Lord Xander."

"Stranger that you would get your liege confused for someone else."

"Yes, well-" Laslow sighed. "Alright, fine. I followed you because I wanted to know how you do it!"

"Do what, exactly?"

"Get all these gifts, the kind favours of all the women and men in town!" Laslow was blushing as he fished the awkward bracelet from his pocket. "I get hit in the face with a door and can't even get the lovely lady to go to tea with me as an apology, she gave me this awkward, unsellable bracelet instead. I couldn't even sell it to Anna."

"You got something though." Kaze said simply as he looked at the bracelet.

"I want something other than materials and produce! I want to flirt with a woman and take her out for tea, gain a little confidence in my abilities for once! And here you are turning villagers down and taking their quality goods as if it's not worth it!"

"You just discovered me while I was hiding without even a hint of difficulty," Kaze pointed out. "I'd say your abilities are top notch."

"My abilities in battle might be! I had to get used to sensing the presence of Risen pretty young to protect everyone… I guess it stayed with me…" Laslow mumbled, rubbing the scar on his shoulder – the place the Risen had gotten a jump on him.

"Risen?" Kaze asked, confused.

"Not important." Laslow replied too quickly. "Just tell me how you do it. What's so different between you and I that women throw themselves at you and all but ignore me?"

"It's not the blessing you think it is, Laslow."

"Huh?"

"Do you know why I went into town today? What I wanted instead of _'tea'_ from those villagers?"

"What? Produce to sell to Anna to make a profit?"

"Information." Kaze said flatly, staring Laslow in the eye.

"… What kind of information?" The mercenary had a pit in his stomach, knowing already where this conversation was going.

"Three new retainers appeared out of nowhere just before war broke out," said the ninja, watching the other man closely, waiting for some emotion to slip. "I wanted to know where they came from, why their lieges trusted them despite their unknown pasts."

"You could've just asked one of us." Laslow crossed his arms.

"I did, your friends are impossible to get information out of." Kaze rolled his eyes. "It's hard to believe that you're the sanest of the lot."

"Thanks?"

"But one thing is clear: you're not from Nohr or Hoshido. As far as I can tell, you're not from anywhere." Kaze stared hard at Laslow again. "You speak of 'Risen' and wars unlike any I've ever read. You own mementoes of a place unknown and yet contradictory to one another-"

"You went through my stuff?" Laslow was outraged, but far from surprised.

"And the three of you fight far better than anyone of your age should," Kaze continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "With a style that clearly isn't from Nohr and that you just as clearly learnt together. Selena owns clothes unlike anything from anywhere around here; Odin talks of legends no one has heard of with the passion of someone who was there; and you, Laslow… You dance to a beat not popular in Nohr, a style no more native than the sword you dance before."

The two stood still for a moment, watching each other closely. It probably would have looked humorous to anyone who walked past, a ninja with arms full of assorted crap and a mercenary still holding an awkward looking bracelet in folded arms.

"… No one in the army even know your true names." Kaze said quietly after a time.

"… And yet, our lieges – _your_ liege – trust us." Laslow said carefully in response, knowing the stupidity of refuting his claims. "Gods, even Niles trusts us – or at least he's stopped trying to dig up information on us. … So why don't you?"

"I told you before, there is no place for traitors in Lord Corrin's army."

"And I told you before that I wouldn't betray my liege, regardless of my past."

A tense silence befell them again.

It was early evening by now, the Astral Realm would be busy preparing dinner. And Laslow could see just how much Kaze wanted to be there for that, to give them the food he had unintentionally acquired. But he could also see that the ninja would refuse to leave Laslow alone, he wanted some sort of information after a day of getting none; and Laslow wanted some too.

"How about we cut a deal?" Laslow proposed, a smile beginning to break out on his features.

"…What kind of deal?" Asked Kaze, understandably sceptical.

"Information for information. I tell you where I come from in exchange for you telling me how you do it."

"… You want me to tell you how I catch the interest of women in exchange for information on your past?"

"Yes." Laslow winked. "And give me an honest answer otherwise I'll feed you a lie like Odin and Selena."

"You wouldn't be able to do it." Kaze said, looking away. He was a good man, a man who valued honesty above all else. So, he had to be honest with the mercenary, whether he liked it or not.

"Why not?" Asked Laslow, genuinely curious.

"… The villagers flock to me for no reason other than I help them, asking for nothing in return. I do not ask for anything they give me, I act simply because I wish to be helpful. I refuse their affection because I am a solider, I serve something greater than myself – so when they refuse to take no for an answer, I take provisions and give them to our army or the poor."

"You think I'm incapable of doing anything simply to help others?" Laslow asked offended – but, again, unfortunately not surprised.

"Indeed. … Once you're finished helping someone, you ask for something, you don't let anyone volunteer. You act high and mighty, confident like nothing can break you – perfect, in a word. Villagers like humble gentlemen over soldiers acting like their better than them, like their services need to be rewarded."

Laslow looked to be on the brink of tears as Kaze finished his far too honest speech. Sorrow clouded his normally smiling features, an emotion the ninja didn't think he'd ever seen on the dancer before. In his attempts to get information on him, almost everyone he'd asked had simply said that Laslow was a womaniser and a damned good fighter; only Odin and Selena had said anything otherwise.

They'd said he was a good man, that he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and consequently wore his emotions close to the surface. They told him he was more embarrassed than confident, his perfection a charade and his skill came from endless nights of little sleep.

As Kaze watched the man hold back tears, he couldn't help but see a little of the man his friends had spoken of.

"Hah." Laslow laughed, breaking the tension as he wiped his eyes on the sly. "You know, Kaze, Lord Xander told me your story. How you feel responsible for Lord Corrin getting kidnapped all those years ago, how you now live to serve to make amends for your perceived crimes. And, y'know, I thought we were rather similar in that respect... I was wrong."

"Laslow…" Kaze watched as the dancer fingered the chain of golden disks at his belt. "I'm-"

"But, you answered honestly, so I'll give you an honest answer too." Laslow paid little attention to the ninja as he stared off in the direction of the Astral Gate. "I was thrust into war as a young child, it was kill or be killed. And as I watched those I loved die, I took up my sword and fought for those who couldn't. I slept infrequently with both eyes open, I trained when everyone else slept. I became perfect to protect, I smiled to keep my friends from worrying. And even now, when they know better than to believe my 'perfect' charade, they still rely on it."

Laslow looked over at the ninja for a moment before continuing. "You might be self-sacrificing and humble, Kaze. … And your right, I could never help the villagers for nothing."

After a moment of waiting, expecting him to say something more, Kaze took a step forward to comfort the man he hadn't meant to hurt. Instead, Laslow took a step back and ran off in the direction of the Astral gate.

Kaze watched him go, understanding what Selena meant when she said the dancer could cry for the entire army, if he was given the opportunity.


	3. A-Support

A Ladies Man and Laslow

 _A-Support_

It was a few weeks before the two spoke again.

In his defence, it wasn't through Kaze's lack of trying.

After their discussion in the forest, Kaze had returned to the Astral Realm just in time to help with the dinner preparations. He'd been so caught up in helping with the cooking that he hadn't had time to speak to Laslow before dinner. During, they sat on opposite sides of the table – the armies might have merged, but there was still some friction between the Hoshidans and Nohrians and Corrin had made the decision early on to keep them mostly separate whenever possible.

Kaze watched Laslow carefully over that dinner (and at any other time when he could). The ninja watched as he laughed with Selena and Odin, as he tolerated his friends' outrageous stories and Selena's cutting comments about them. The two asked him if he'd gotten lucky in town and teased him when he evaded saying no.

The trio had an interesting relationship to be sure, one that Kaze couldn't help but feel envious of. Sure, growing up and training, Kaze had been in a group of three or four friends – his brother and Kagero were almost always around and occasionally Orochi had been there too, laughing about one thing or another – but there was something different about the friendship that existed between the three Nohrian retainers.

They had clearly trained together, but it wasn't through sparing sessions that they'd gained their skills; they were all far better fighters than they had any right to be, an ability with all weapons that surpassed their age. Kaze had seen Odin and Laslow in the hot springs on occasion and Selena wore enough revealing outfits that Kaze had seen the sheer number of scars that coated their skins, scars that spoke of another place, another war that hadn't been quite as kind as this one (which wasn't particularly kind itself). Their accents weren't familiar nor were they particularly foreign, their possessions were contradictory – items that they had clearly had as children looking far newer than items that they could have only acquired as teens. And as much as they clearly grated on each other's nerves on occasion, they also clearly relied on one another.

They were each other's final link back to whatever world they came from, a world they never spoke of openly, a world somehow both in war and peace.

But, despite all that, despite their unknown pasts and quirks, their lieges clearly trusted them, as did their fellow retainers – and knowing what Beruka and Niles were like, that was saying a lot.

However, Kaze wasn't ready to trust the lot of them yet. Sure, Laslow had told him some of the truth, but it was just enough to make him want more, to make him feel sorry for the dancer and everything he'd said to him.

After dinner, Laslow left with Peri and Xander before Kaze got the chance to talk to him. So, the ninja watched as the mercenary joked with his murder obsessed fellow retainer, as Xander smiled fondly at the two of them. There was no sign of the tears Laslow had shed earlier, no sign of anything on his face other than a smile and air of confidence in himself and his abilities.

Kaze couldn't help but feel envious of the man again then, until he saw the slight slump in his shoulders. Perhaps his confidence was a charade, perhaps he really did feel as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders…

* * *

It was several days after that that Kaze even saw him again.

They'd all been busy preparing for this battle or the other, keeping to their posts as they prepared and trained with a specific partner. Laslow was being kept busy in another area of the Realm to Kaze and when the two sat down for meals with the army, they were never in sight of one another.

No, the next time Kaze saw Laslow was while he was on watch at Lord Corrin's command. He watched as the armed mercenary left the Realm forest side, bribing those on watch there (Selena and Anna) to keep quiet for a few hours. Kaze watched from his post as the mercenary left for the forest, clearly with the intent to practise his dancing.

It bothered him to see Laslow go out and practise his dancing in the middle of the night when the final battle of the war was imminent. The man would never dance in front of anyone - he was too embarrassed - so why did he continue to go out and practise? Why would he give up on his sleep to go and dance in a forest alone instead?

The more the ninja watched the man, waiting for him to slip and give some sort of indication of who he was and where he came from, the more confused he became. Laslow was certainly the hardest to get information out of compared to his friends, possibly why he was the Crown Prince's retainer.

Kaze had to leave his watch before Laslow came back, so more than a week passed until he saw the mercenary again. He'd practically given up on apologising to him by that point, perhaps it was best just to leave him be instead. Perhaps he didn't need to get more information on his past if he just left him to his liege and the Nohrian side of the army.

But, when Kaze next saw him, it was because Laslow sought him out.

* * *

Kaze was training intently, throwing daggers at the archery targets followed by the training dummies. His aim was almost always perfect, but on occasion it would dip and the dagger would hit somewhere else, still painful on a soldier to be sure, but not fatal. Wiping sweat from his forehead as he retrieved the daggers, Kaze went back to his spot to start again.

Some ninja he was to not sense the mercenary stood behind him, watching his technique and immediately noticing why the dagger would fall on occasion. It was the same reason why he just couldn't perfect that dance move; a straight arm was a hard thing to achieve when you desperately wanted to, it seemed.

So, the next time the dagger dipped from its target and Kaze let out a groan of frustration, Laslow offered some advice:

"Straighten your arm on the release, it keeps the dagger straight."

Turning quickly on his heel, Kaze kept his arm straight as he released the dagger in Laslow's direction, startled by him. Ducking quickly, the dagger flew in a straight arc over Laslow and landed with a solid _twang_ in the wall.

"Like that." Laslow murmured sarcastically as he stood back up, brushing himself down.

"Laslow!" Kaze exclaimed, mildly embarrassed. "My apologies."

"No worries," he replied, pulling the dagger from the wall. "It was my mistake to startle you while you were training. Your ability with Nohrian daggers is impressive."

"Ah, thank you." Kaze watched as the mercenary flipped the dagger in his hand casually. "I wasn't only apologising for that though. I want to apologise for how I spoke to you in the forest the other day."

"That?" Laslow moved to stand next to Kaze, his eyes on the target on the wall. "Don't worry about it. You were being honest, after all."

"Even still, I feel I owe you an apology."

"Please, Kaze, I should be the one apologising." Laslow quickly threw the dagger into the wall, his arm perfectly straight and aim spot on the bullseye.

"Why do you need to apologise?" Kaze asked, a little in awe at the mercenary's skill with a dagger.

"Because." Said Laslow before sighing and turning to look at the ninja next to him. "An old friend of mine tried not make friends with anyone when we went back-when we went to war. He wasn't afraid of losing them so much as he was afraid of them losing _him_. We'd all dealt with the pain of losing a loved on to war and he didn't want anyone to feel that pain on his behalf."

"Laslow… I'm so-"

"Please, let me finish." Laslow held a hand up to stop Kaze interrupting. "I could never understand how he could think that way, until I arrived in Nohr with Selena and Odin. We've fought in two wars, we've seen a world destroyed by one and another at peace. We knew the risks before we became retainers, we knew how heavily the odds were stacked against us. We knew we could die at a moment's notice and never see peace again. So, we took up our swords and started fighting for our lives once again.

"Everyone deserves a chance at peace, whether they're my kinsmen or not. And when you spoke to me the other day, practically telling me I was selfish, it struck me how much it was true. I might fight for peace, but I also fight for a chance to be remembered here, to have my name go down in history here, to have people remember me here. Which is far too selfish a thing to ask since I'll be leaving here as soon as the war is over."

"You're leaving once the war is over?" Kaze asked, confused at how honest Laslow was being.

"Yes, with Odin and Selena."

"Does Lord Xander know? And Princess Camila and Lord Leo?"

"Of course, we told them all when we entered their service and reminded them recently since we're nearing the end of the war."

"… Why are you telling me this, Laslow?" Asked Kaze, suspicious of his motives.

"Because I like you, Kaze. You're a good man and I don't want to hurt you when I leave suddenly someday." Laslow winked and smiled at him. "Plus, you did ask to know more about my past."

The two stood in silence for a moment, letting Laslow's words wash over them.

"If you permit me one more question?" Kaze asked after a moment, a question that had plagued him for longer than he cared to admit on his lips.

"What is it?"

"Why do you dance?"

"Why do I dance?" Laslow laughed, making Kaze feel a little embarrassed. "I thought you were going to ask me a harder question than that! I dance to remember my mother. She was an incredible dancer who taught me how, I want to honour her by keeping her dance alive."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kaze said, picking up the words unspoken.

"Oh, she's still alive." The dancer laugh/cried, surprising even himself.

"… The way you spoke, it felt like you mourn her."

"I do." Laslow replied simply, looking at the dagger in the wall rather than at Kaze. "It's… Complicated."

"I see." Kaze replied. "Whatever the situation, I'm sure she's proud of you."

"Sure, but she'd be prouder if I could just get her dance right…"

"If I may?" Kaze asked, seeming to startle Laslow and make him embarrassed as he realised he'd said that aloud. "I've noticed that you can easily achieve a straight arm when you have a weapon in hand. Perhaps you should practice with one to begin with?"

The dancer scowled at the ninja before laughing. "You might be onto something there, my friend. How about I offer you something in exchange for that advice?"

"I really need no more information, Laslow. I trust you despite your confusing past."

"That's not what I was going to offer," he offered his hand to Kaze. "How about you and I go to tea and I teach you how to repel women?"

Kaze stared at him in confusion and acute disgust for a moment before laughing. The man before him had many layers to his psyche and everything he did seemed to be an act, a cover up in some cases. If he wasn't always in a world of war, he would have been incredible in theatres.

Really, the only reason he was laughing was because in that one act of offering his hand to the ninja, Laslow had performed that move he'd been trying to nail, the languid movement coming easily and arm completely straight when he wasn't even trying. And the offer of getting people off his back after multiple repaid acts _was_ appealing…

So, Kaze shook his head and lead the way from the training room. "I'll be the first to take you up on your tea offer, won't I?"

"I'll neither confirm nor deny, my friend." Laslow responded walking after him, a smile on his face.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Since I'm expecting a drop in readers for next week's S Support, I wanted to ask those of you here now something:_

 _I really enjoy writing these little support conversations; once I've got an idea for them they're very quick and compared to some of the other fanfiction I've written, very popular. As such, I was wondering if anyone reading this has any support conversations they wish could have happened that they'd possibly like me to write?_

 _The only stipulations would be that they'd have to be Fates or Awakening because I haven't yet played any of the others and that, if you do have any requests, it probably will take a little while for me to write them as I'm now focusing on trying to get some of my own stories published._

 _But, if there is enough interest and requests, I would be up for doing more of them in the future (future being the key word there)._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and do get in touch if you're interested. This has been one of my more popular stories and I hope that a lot of you stick around for the S-Support next week because it is probably the best support I wrote for these two, as much as it can stand on it's own as a C-A._

 _Have a nice week!_

 _~WWQ_

* * *

 _27/07/18 Update: No longer accepting requests._


	4. S-Support

A Ladies Man and Laslow

 _S-Support_

Soon, that one-off tea session lead to a second, and then a third…

After the first discussion of how Kaze could start to repel women like Laslow did, they were both rather confident that it would work when he went into town that weekend. Instead, a lot of the women took the ninja up on his offer of tea and Kaze ended up feeling rather uncomfortable with their forwardness. Laslow, who was watching enviously from a nearby market stall, stepped in as Kaze began to stutter and whisked him away.

The two ended up brainstorming in the tea parlour again, discussing other ways he could turn women off and away. Laslow suggested that perhaps he should offer to take them to a bar rather than a tea parlour since that had other connotations that the ninja was humorously innocent to until the dancer explained, laughing at the blush it elicited.

So, when the next weekend rolled around and Kaze went into town again - Laslow once again already nearby - he tried asking women out to the local bar for an evening of drinking and dancing. They were more than up for it with "so handsome a ninja" and "such a sweet and helpful guy". Some of the women even started lovingly stroking his arm, making the man blush and stutter all over again before Laslow rolled his eyes and dragged him away by the elbow.

"I could kill you." The dancer muttered under his breath as they started down the street to the tea parlour once again.

"My apologies, again," Kaze hissed back, his cheeks still red as the women watched him go. "What am I doing differently to you?"

"Nothing," Laslow answered angrily. "That's why I could kill you."

They entered the tea parlour and took a table together out of the way, Laslow still fuming and trying to determine what Kaze was doing differently as the ninja sat fanning his cheeks and willing his blush to die. It wasn't like any of the women had even said anything that risqué to him.

"Alright, new plan." Laslow suddenly said, looking up at Kaze with a grin. "This time-"

"Laslow," Kaze put up a hand to interrupt him. "As much as I appreciate your efforts, I think it's time to face the facts. We clearly have different approaches to women, yours is confident and mine humble. Perhaps it's time to accept that I am known for being helpful around here and that women are likely to accept any request I ask of them since they feel the need to repay me."

For a moment Laslow regarded Kaze carefully, seemingly weighing up what he'd said. Then he shook his head, breaking himself of a daze and nodded. "You might be right, but there's also the possibility that this third method will work even better."

Kaze sighed. He wasn't sure he liked the insinuations of what this last method could be, but he enjoyed seeing the dancer smiling as he was now too much to tell him that perhaps they should call it a lost cause. Not to mention the fact that if they stopped doing this that they might not see each other again before the end of the war. Their attempts to scare off women in town at the weekends were the only times they got together now that the war was nearing its final battles.

"…What's this new idea?"

"Well, it's a little more likely to succeed than the others," Laslow beamed. "I used to flirt like this back when I was much younger and less confident, it's rather crude and guaranteed to make women see you in a more unsavoury light. It might even ruin your reputation in town! I remember one time-"

"Laslow, you're Odining." Kaze sighed with a slight smile. It was rare to see the dancer this giddy about his own failures. "You're going to suggest I ask women for sex outright, aren't you?"

The dancer winked as their waitress came over to them with their tea. "Observe."

The waitress set down their teapot and cups before them, smiling sweetly and asking if they wanted anything else.

"Yes actually, if I might ask one more thing of you, miss?" Laslow replied with a smile that was already making the waitress uncomfortable. That was one of the other things Kaze had realised about Laslow during these 'training exercises': in his efforts to make himself prefect and confident before his fellow soldiers, he'd also made a habit of making himself over eager when talking to strangers and creating an uncomfortable air of eager expectation when around them.

"Yes…?" The waitress asked tentatively.

"When your shift is done, might I take you to that inn over the way and provide you with a little entertainment?" He winked.

The waitress gave him a beautiful smile and for all of a moment Kaze worried that it might have worked; then she picked up the teapot from their table very deliberately and poured it down the side of his leg, spilling hot tea everywhere and burning Laslow's leg as he stifled a scream.

"Oh, silly me!" The waitress exclaimed as she put the empty pot back down. "I appear to have spilt some tea! I'll be right back to clean that up and collect your gold!"

She skipped quickly away after giving Laslow a look that could have killed on the battlefield, seeming to dare him to scream.

"Yeah," Laslow pulled out a few gold from his wallet. "That's about the reaction I got back then too. Shall we leave?"

"Are you able to walk?" Kaze asked concernedly, as he got up from the table and put a few gold down for the waitress too.

"Of course," Laslow eased himself up from his chair and winced as he put pressure on his leg. "I've suffered worse."

"Here." Kaze wrapped the taller man's arm around his shoulder and supported him as they began to make their way out of the parlour.

Looking over at the ninja as he winced, Laslow smiled as he eased into step with him, allowing him to help him far more willingly than he would've anyone else. The dancer's motives for getting the ninja hated by all women in the village weren't the same as they were when he first offered his assistance. There was a jealousy involved both before and after, to be sure, but it was something far more complicated now, something he had suspected from the moment he first saw the ninja but hadn't known how to act on.

Now, as Kaze helped him down the step of the parlour and back into the village, arm about his shoulders, Laslow was sure of his feelings and still unsure on how to act on them.

"I'll get one of the healers to look at your leg when we return," Kaze was saying as Laslow tuned back in from his thoughts on the way Kaze's hand felt on his hip. "We can't have you out of commission for the last few battles because of a burnt leg."

"Hah," Laslow laughed as he thought about all the other burn scars that covered his body from this previously bad flirting with this waitress or the other. "I imagine Felicia has the most expertise in burn healing considering her prowess in breaking teapots. It'll be a novelty to be healed by a maid rather than a Priest."

"A Priest?" Kaze asked as they made their way to the town side Astral Gate.

"An old friend. When I used to be injured by women before, it was he who healed me afterwards, always saying things like 'In-Laslow, stop hittin' on these poor girls, y'hear? I can't go wastin' my staves on your idiocy.'"

"Another friend from your home 'world'?" Kaze asked with a slight tease to his voice at the way Laslow had almost slipped on his name. "Are you ever going to tell me more of your past?"

"You know far more of my past than anyone else in the army, including Lord Xander."

"And apart from Odin and Selena."

"Apart from Odin and Selena." Laslow repeated as they crossed into the Astral Realm with an eyeroll and a slight twang of regret now that Kaze was going to let go of him.

"Wait here, I'll go and get Felicia." Kaze let go of Laslow and walked off in the direction of the kitchens. Watching with a smile of pain and regret, Laslow sighed.

 _Of all the people in the world, I've ended up falling for a man who can't leave his country._

* * *

By the time the next weekend trip into town came around, Kaze was relieved to see Laslow's leg was healed enough that he wasn't limping.

The mercenary had been in the Hot Springs almost every night to clean it as Felicia had advised and, on an occasion later in the week, Kaze had seen the burn already another scar on his already well scarred body. Three wars had made the man an incredibly well-built soldier but had equally covered him in more scars than anybody could count.

It just made Kaze even more impressed to see the man still a fluid and flexible dancer considering how much strain and damage his body had undergone over the years.

Regardless of how healed Laslow was, he was determined to give this 'woman repellent' exercise one more try.

So, Saturday morning rolled around and Laslow left for town first to hide in a strategic place for when the flock of women came and ultimately overwhelmed Kaze.

Just as Kaze was about to leave for town himself an hour later, Corrin stopped him.

"Kaze?" He called after him.

"Lord Corrin!" Kaze dropped to a bow immediately before his liege. "What can I do for you?"

"You can stop bowing to me every time I see you." Corrin smiled at him.

"Of course." The ninja stood to attention. "Can I help you with anything else before I run my errands in town?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to speak to you about…"

"Milord?"

"I know you've been spending a lot of time with Laslow recently and I'm a little worried that his… habits are beginning to rub off on you." Corrin said delicately, not wanting to offend the ninja.

"His habits?" Kaze asked, despite being well aware of what his Lord meant.

"Yes, his flirting and attitude towards women mostly." Corrin sighed. "Kaze, I doubt you know, but the army has been relying on you bringing food provisions in from your admires from this town or that over the course of the war. These past two weeks of you going to town with Laslow has left us with no new provisions and we're beginning to run low."

"Lord Corrin, I had no idea." Said Kaze, horrified at his own selfish actions.

"How could you?" Corrin smiled. "I don't want you not to spend time with Laslow, but I do need to ask that you get us some provisions today by some means or another. I'll offer you some gold from the treasury to help out, if you've ruined your reputation-"

"No!" Kaze exclaimed, surprising himself. "Please, Lord Corrin, there's no need for you to pay for my foolishness. I assure you my reputation remains the same as ever, regardless of my company. I've been distracted these past two weeks and I'll rectify that today."

The ninja bowed and dashed through the Gate before Corrin could say anything else.

* * *

Who did he think he was, neglecting his duty and acting selfish because of a friend? As a ninja, his first duty was to his liege, Laslow would understand that.

Embarrassed at himself and angry that he would get so wrapped up in Laslow's ideas that he would forget his duty, Kaze was very flustered when he arrived in town. So much so that he didn't even look for Laslow as he arrived like he had the last two weeks, instead he simply walked over to the grocers stall and started talking to the woman manning it, a pretty young lady known as Alice.

"Milady," Kaze bowed before her as he perused her wares.

"Hello Kaze," Alice smile a naughty grin. "And what proposition are you going to make and become immediately embarrassed by today?"

"Ah, my apologies for my actions these past few weeks, milady."

"Oh, please don't apologise! It was a welcome change of pace to you just saying no to us all the time!"

"Then I'm sorry to say that it was all an attempt to get you to stop offering me things every time I saw you."

"Oh?" Alice looked confused. "Why would you want us to stop doing that? Was your boyfriend getting jealous?"

"No, I simply felt that- Pardon?" Kaze stopped himself short of his explanation and looked Alice in the eye. "My what?"

"Prince Xander's retainer, Lassie, is it? Las-something or the other," Alice flicked her wrist dismissively. "He's well known around town, asking everyone to tea all the time. It's pretty generally known that he's bi so when he stopped flirting with everyone a few weeks back, about the same time that you started acting weird, we just assumed that you two were shacking up and hiding it. You know we don't mind if you like men, we're a progressive town like that."

For a moment, Kaze could only stand with is mouth agape and cheeks flushed, shocked at what he was hearing. So intently focused on setting the record straight, he didn't even notice Laslow come out of the jewellers behind them.

"I can assure you that I am not 'shacking up' with Laslow. I was simply following his advice on how to repel women because I felt that you had all given me more than enough to make up for the assistance I gave you. I need nothing in return for helping others and in spending time with Laslow, I had forgotten that and put my fellow soldiers in a situation where they were suffering from my poor judgement in friendship and general selfishness. So, please, might I buy some products from you so that my friends and fellow soldiers are able to eat tonight?"

Behind them, Laslow stood in silence, listening to every word that Kaze had said to the grocer. A hot flush of embarrassment and pain coated his body as he rushed towards the forest and back into the Astral Realm. Kaze turned at watched him go as he heard the sound of feet crashing against the cobbled path. Shame coated him as he realised how much pain it would have caused Laslow to hear that. Alice simply watched with pursed lips as she began putting produce into a basket for Kaze.

"Oof." She muttered as she handed the basket to the ninja and leaned in to whisper, "It's on me, for all the work you've done and for making a massive fool of yourself in front of your boyfriend."

"He's not-" Kaze half glared as he dropped his pocket worth of gold on the table for Alice and left without another word.

Yes, perhaps he had ignored his duty as a ninja and perhaps he had been selfish in spending time with Laslow only for his own benefit. But that didn't mean the dancer had to suffer for it. Especially since he'd come to truly care for the man in a way unlike any other.

As soon as the produce was given to whomever was on kitchen duty that night, Kaze would search for Laslow and apologise to him. Perhaps if they could spend some time together, he could explain the situation effectively and convey his emotions in a way that not only made sense to the dancer but also to him, since he still wasn't entirely sure what they meant.

* * *

But, of course it didn't work out that way.

Instead, Kaze got back to the Astral Realm with his basket of produce and found Laslow and Peri on kitchen duty.

The knight took the basket from Kaze eagerly before shutting him out of the kitchen so that she could cook with Laslow like her 'mummy and daddy used to'. Before she shut the door on him, Kaze caught a glimpse of Laslow cutting vegetables with a slump in his shoulder and a focused look in his eye that wasn't translated to his slow and wobbly actions.

With a sigh, Kaze left for his own quarters, his chest in a great deal of pain at the fact that he'd made Laslow look like that.

* * *

Dinner went as it always did; the two of them on opposite sides of the table and unable to make eye contact. And once that had ended, Laslow left to talk to Xander before Kaze even got the opportunity to catch his eye.

Really, if he wanted to catch Laslow again before the next weekend, there was only one place to do it.

So, Kaze set out for the forest clearing where they had first spoken, knowing that Laslow would be there to practise his dancing that night.

* * *

It was late when the dancer finally snuck out of the Realm.

He was feeling weary and pained, completely sure that confessing his feelings to Kaze would be a waste of time. Still, he'd seen the ninja leave for the forest soon after they'd finished dinner, so he figured he at least had a chance. And really, what did he have to lose? The war was nearing its end and he'd be back in Ylisse before he knew it.

If Kaze was repulsed by his feelings, it would really only make things easier for the dancer.

Regardless of what was going to happen, Laslow took his sword, candle and the pair of rings that his mother had danced with and headed for the clearing. If nothing else, he could at least try to perfect that dance tonight. He was so tantalisingly close to having that move down… and now he knew just how to achieve it.

Arriving in the clearing, Laslow pretended not to notice Kaze hiding with his ninja stealth near the oak tree as he set his sword down before it and lit the candle. He performed a few stretches before he called out to the ninja.

"Come out, Kaze. I'm not mad at you."

Kaze took a step out of the shadows with a raised eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Of course not."

"But I said-"

"I heard what you said," Laslow smiled at him, not entirely sure how much of the smile was real or a façade. "And I think you had some good points."

"I-"

"Kaze, please. I must ask just one more act of selfishness of you on my behalf."

"I-" Kaze stuttered for a moment, seeing just how sincere the man before him was as he held a large dancing ring he'd never seen before in each hand, a length of silk-like material connecting them. "I, I can permit one more selfish request."

"Would," Laslow's smile wavered and his cheeks flushed a bright red as he began his request. "Gods, this is just so embarrassing… Would you watch me dance?"

"…Pardon?" Kaze's face reddened at the request, knowing just how much it meant to the dancer to be asking that.

"Ah, how do I put this… You helped me a lot with your advice on my dance before – it's why I'm using these now," Laslow held up the rings as if to show them off. "And I think I have it near perfect. So, would you mind watching me now and advising me again afterwards?"

The ninja stood in shock for a moment before answering. "Of course. You value my advice that much?"

"Absolutely!" Laslow replied far too quickly, breaking out into another blush. "Good Gods, this is just so embarrassing… I..."

He turned to face his sword and got into a starting position, clearly going over the moves in his head. After a few moments, he pointed to a spot to his right. "Stand there, please."

Kaze walked over to the spot and looked at Laslow, a little nervous at the pressure to give advice. But he'd do it, one last selfish act for Laslow. "Here?"

"Perfect!" Laslow grinned, blush still prominent but his embarrassment seemed to be fading a little. "Now, just give me a moment to begin…"

After a few deep breaths and practise spins, Laslow rolled back his shoulders and stood tall in his starting position, the rings loose in his hands. Just before he began, he looked over at Kaze and smiled liked he'd never seen before – true, warm and… Loving.

Then he was dancing.

Spinning to a melody unknown, feet moving in a pattern so intricate yet light, arms moving so clearly and carefully, the silk attached to the rings in his hands making beautiful patterns in the air yet never tangling.

Utterly entranced, Kaze barely noticed the speed of the spinning slowing as Laslow prepared to perform the move that had eluded him previously.

A quick flick of the wrist and extension of the arm before carefully opening out a cupped hand like a blooming flower…

And offering the ring in the palm of his hand to Kaze.

"What, ah, wha-" Kaze stuttered, flushed at how entranced he'd been in the dance.

"Take it, dance with me." Laslow smiled, still holding his arm perfectly straight. It was as though the music he'd been dancing too – the music that hadn't been playing – had suddenly stopped and was waiting for them to start it again. Everything was still as he waited.

"I- I can't dance, certainly not like you. I'm afraid I'd just trip you up."

"C'mon," Laslow smiled that smile again, a blush on his cheeks that was anything but embarrassed. "I'll lead you every step, and I assure you, I won't let you trip or fall."

He offered the ring in his hand again as Kaze hesitated. "Take it."

Hesitant, Kaze reached out to take the ring from Laslow's hand. As he removed the ring and held it gently, Laslow reached out to grab his wrist, pulling him towards him in an elegant spin that left the two standing very close, almost chest to chest. The ninja blushed as Laslow took the ring from his hand and placed it lightly on his wrist like the other one was on his. He then took both of Kaze's hands and arranged them in a typical waltz stance with Laslow as the lead.

After a moment of ensuring they were in the right position, Laslow smiled down at Kaze and pulled him in slightly closer, their bodies practically touching. Surely, this man who was so easily embarrassed by everything should have been embarrassed at how close they were. Instead he was smiling, a blush on his cheeks sure, but no tremble of nerves or embarrassment like Kaze.

"Follow my lead." Laslow said, giving no time for the other man to object before they were dancing.

It was slow at first, careful and considered, almost to a Hoshidan beat. In the dim light, Kaze watched Laslow as carefully as the dancer did him. At this close proximity, it was the first time Kaze got a truly good look at the other man's face. It was very well sculpted, sharp and clear, a slight layer of stubble beginning to form on his chin. His eyes were bright and thoughtful, clearly focused on the steps of the dance but also on Kaze's own.

He was strikingly handsome, the ninja had to admit as he danced, bringing an even brighter blush to his cheeks.

Then the pace quickened and the moves became more intricate. All Kaze could do was cling to Laslow's hand as they span into the dance Laslow had been performing solo before.

It was beautiful, Kaze was sure as the silk from the rings encircled them, blocking the view of the forest with every spin. It was unlike any dance he had ever seen, let alone performed. And it was being performed by a hardened mercenary, a warrior scarred and broken from not one but three wars, a man who had no right to be as beautiful nor as skilled as he was.

And still they danced.

One of Kaze's hands was now on Laslow's hip, which was far closer to his own than it had been when they began. Instead of being repulsed by the closeness, he embraced it and let Laslow continue to lead the way in what was becoming a faster dance with each step. His feet moved on their own accord, seeming to know exactly where they needed to be as Laslow continued to hold eye contact, his feet moving far faster and more intricately than Kaze had ever thought possible.

"Dip!" Laslow announced moments before pulling the ninja closer than ever, allowing everything to hold still for all of a second. Then the dancer dipped him low, holding him tight the whole while.

The ring had travelled to Kaze's shoulder while the other rested gently against Laslow's wrist, the hand it was on holding tight to Kaze's own, the other flat against the small of his back, supporting the dip. The silk was tangled all around them and Laslow's hair was falling across his face that was irresistibly close to his own. They were both breathing heavily, sweaty and flushed.

It was then that Kaze understood his feelings towards Laslow, ones he hadn't been prepared to look at before and now saw all too well. And just as he was about to act on them, Laslow got there first.

It was simply pressure on his lips for a second before he registered that it was a kiss. Then there was a second of shock, this beautiful dancer was kissing him. His friend and fellow soldier who had spent the last few weeks trying to teach him to repel women, was kissing him.

Laslow was kissing him.

And then Kaze was kissing him back.

Desperately trying to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss, to do anything more than simply lay against his hands in this dip. His efforts seemed to register on Laslow who clumsily pulled Kaze back up to stand, forcing him closer than they'd been when they were dancing, holding him tighter than ever before, as if afraid this was a spell that could be broken at any point.

It was sensational, causing a heat to coat Kaze's body from head to toe as he continued to grip the man before him for dear life, desperate to pull him closer, to take in as much of him as he could.

Then it was over.

Laslow pulled abruptly away as if realising what he was doing. His face was flushed, his hair mussed and eyes bright, but there was a look of profound embarrassment in them too.

"Oh Gods, oh good- I shouldn't have done that, I-" Laslow paced, panicked with the ring still on his wrist, the silk attached to it pulling against the ring in Kaze's grip.

"Laslow," Kaze smiled at him. "I kissed you back."

"You- You did, didn't you?" Laslow turned to look at him again, an honest and shocked smile on his lips. "You kissed me back. All this time, I thought-"

He shook his head and turned to fully face Kaze, practically glowing. "Kaze, I have no right to say the things I'm about to to you since I'll be returning to my own world and time once all this is over, but I must. Since the moment you first walked in on me dancing here, I've had an incredible crush on you. Normally, they disappear with time, they almost always do, but I was drawn closer to you with each encounter and each time my feelings for you grew. I won't ask for you to come with me when I leave, you have your liege to take care of, I appreciate that, but I want to give you this."

Laslow pulled a bracelet from his pocket, the same one that the jeweller had given him weeks before, but it had been done up. It was still slightly misshapen, but brightly polished and in the centre of it sat a rough-cut sapphire that didn't quite fit. It was as beautiful and out-of-place as Laslow was in this world.

"Just, something selfish for me to give you and ask you to remember me by…" Laslow held the bracelet out to Kaze. "Something indigo to remember Inigo…"

"…Inigo?" Kaze asked as he took the bracelet from his hand, brushing his fingers gently.

"OH FU-" Laslow exclaimed as he realised what he'd just done, immediately beginning to panic. "Do not, oh Gods, oh please, Kaze! You cannot tell anyone! Sev-Se _lena_ will kill me! Oh Gods, I'm dead. She's going to kill me."

"Laslow, calm down." Kaze reached out a hand to the panicking dancer, using his fake name to try and comfort him that he wouldn't use his true if he didn't want him too. "I won't say a thing."

"Oh, thank you," the dancer immediately calmed down, almost seeming to collapse into his arms before thinking better of it. "Thank you, Kaze. I- I love you."

A fresh blush erupted on both their cheeks at that, causing Kaze to look down at the bracelet in his hand and sigh.

"Laslow, I can't accept this."

"Oh no, I've come on too strong again, haven't I?" Asked Laslow, crushed. "Dammit, forget I said anything."

"No, I meant I can't accept this because I don't want something to remember you by."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you, Laslow." Kaze smiled that rare small smile of his. "Wherever that may be."

"I- I can't stay here when the war is over. I have to return to my world."

"Then take me with you."

"You mean that?" Laslow asked, clearly probing for an honest answer. "You know nothing about my world."

"…It would be difficult to leave Hoshido and Lord Corrin, to be sure. But I know you, and I want to be with you. Plus, the world you spoke of is also at peace – I'd like to experience a world at peace with you, wherever that may be and whatever you may be called."

Laslow stood dumbfounded for a moment, looking at the man before him as if for the first time. As if he was only just seeing the incredible purple of his eyes and contrasting green of his beautifully unruly hair. As if he was only just seeing the smile and blush, the lips that had been so irresistible to him moments before now a new and exciting thing that he could only imagine how they felt.

It was as if he'd just learnt that Kaze wasn't his true name, not the other way around.

He closed the distance between them again, desperate to hold him again, but wanting to sure.

"You, Kaze of Hoshido, will join me, Inigo of Ylisse, when I return?"

"Indeed, my love." Kaze answered assuredly, closing the gap even more so that they were practically touching again.

They stood close like that for a moment more before Laslow twirled the ring around in his hand and tangled them up in the silken ribbon, pulling Kaze close and kissing him once again.

And again, and again. Each one deeper than the last, each one as beautiful, each one pulling them closer until they were practically crushing one another, hands exploring wherever they could in the space confined by the ribbon. Between kisses Kaze would call him by his true name, causing purrs and moans of delight.

The rest of the war seemed far away that night in the forest, as did the task of telling the rest of the army about their relationship. It was just the two of them, dancing with nobody else watching.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Just a little thank you note to anyone reading this._

 _This has had one of my best retention of readers over the chapters and I really hope you've stuck with me right to the end because this really was my favourite chapter to write._

 _Once again I want to ask you to review if you enjoyed or comment if you think there's anything I can improve etc... Also, any requests are being taking into consideration for future pieces, so if you have one let me know._

 _Anyway, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _~WWQ_


End file.
